Transcript:Lost and Found
See that aspiring model there? That was me-- Deb-- until the day I died. I thought I'd go straight to heaven, but there was a bit of a mix-up... and I woke up in someone else's body. So now I'm Jane... a super-busy lawyer with my very own assistant. I got a new life, a new wardrobe, and the only people who really know... what's going on with me are my girlfriend Stacy and my guardian angel, Fred. I used to think everything happened for a reason... 10 00:00:29,500 --> 00:00:32,363 and, well, I sure hope I was right. 11 00:00:38,741 --> 00:00:42,500 * Boy, I hear you in my dreams * 12 00:00:42,600 --> 00:00:46,000 * I feel you whisper across the sea * 13 00:00:46,200 --> 00:00:49,500 * I keep you with me in my heart * 14 00:00:49,800 --> 00:00:53,800 * You make it easier when life gets hard... * 15 00:00:54,415 --> 00:00:57,200 Jane! Wake up! 16 00:00:57,500 --> 00:01:00,599 Wake up. Jane, I have had enough of this song. 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:03,442 You were playing it when I went to sleep, and it's still going. 18 00:01:03,443 --> 00:01:04,800 It's on repeat. 19 00:01:05,328 --> 00:01:08,175 - It's my song with-- - ...Grayson. I know, sweetie... 20 00:01:08,176 --> 00:01:10,936 and that's lovely. But enough, okay? 21 00:01:12,700 --> 00:01:15,783 Today is going to be our first time together. 22 00:01:15,784 --> 00:01:19,499 Your first time together was Christmas '07. He put rose petals on the sheets... 23 00:01:19,500 --> 00:01:23,785 - and you got a rash. - Our first time together on a case. 24 00:01:25,200 --> 00:01:28,499 Won't that be frustrating? I mean, you can't touch him or kiss him. 25 00:01:28,500 --> 00:01:31,157 I don't know how you're gonna do it. 26 00:01:32,600 --> 00:01:34,599 What are you gonna wear? 27 00:01:34,600 --> 00:01:36,770 I've got just the thing. 28 00:01:37,800 --> 00:01:41,300 It's perfect! Oh, you'll look awesome. 29 00:01:42,400 --> 00:01:44,830 You'll need the perfect lipstick. 30 00:01:46,700 --> 00:01:49,362 Ah, radical rojo. 31 00:01:50,100 --> 00:01:52,099 You have never let me down. 32 00:01:52,100 --> 00:01:54,400 * ...when life gets hard * 33 00:01:55,100 --> 00:01:58,799 * I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend * 34 00:01:58,800 --> 00:02:00,899 * Lucky to have been... * 35 00:02:00,900 --> 00:02:02,599 Slow down there, speed racer. 36 00:02:02,600 --> 00:02:04,838 I've got an intake meeting. I'm working with Grayson. 37 00:02:04,839 --> 00:02:07,099 Oh, actually, you're on a pro bono. 38 00:02:07,100 --> 00:02:09,099 Did you hear? You're out. I'm in. 39 00:02:09,100 --> 00:02:10,689 - No way! - Way. 40 00:02:10,800 --> 00:02:13,499 You're the one who volunteered for public service. 41 00:02:13,500 --> 00:02:15,498 Nice suit. It goes well with the lipstick. 42 00:02:15,499 --> 00:02:17,677 - Thank you. - On your teeth. 43 00:02:18,156 --> 00:02:20,000 - Right here? - No, your incisor. 44 00:02:20,001 --> 00:02:22,307 - What? - This one. 45 00:02:22,500 --> 00:02:26,328 Oh, Jane. Do you even own a mirror? 46 00:02:32,900 --> 00:02:34,199 Are you okay? 47 00:02:34,900 --> 00:02:37,799 I want to stab her with her Jimmy Choo. 48 00:02:37,800 --> 00:02:38,920 Get in line. 49 00:02:39,217 --> 00:02:41,300 Come on, I got something for you in the kitchen. 50 00:02:41,996 --> 00:02:42,899 What? 51 00:02:42,900 --> 00:02:46,899 You know, red is really your color. I'm glad you dressed for the occasion. 52 00:02:46,900 --> 00:02:49,500 - What occasion? - Close your eyes. 53 00:02:49,906 --> 00:02:51,032 Do it! 54 00:02:54,900 --> 00:02:56,300 Okay, open them. 55 00:02:57,400 --> 00:02:59,611 Happy birthday! 56 00:03:00,100 --> 00:03:01,990 It's not my birthday. 57 00:03:02,200 --> 00:03:06,240 Nice try. And this year, we are celebrating. 58 00:03:06,600 --> 00:03:10,697 - It's really my birthday? - I am so over this amnesia. Yes. 59 00:03:11,700 --> 00:03:13,203 Make a wish. 60 00:03:22,574 --> 00:03:25,472 Yay! Happy 32! 61 00:03:27,100 --> 00:03:28,400 32? 62 00:03:29,446 --> 00:03:30,961 32?! 63 00:03:31,500 --> 00:03:34,653 No. No. I am 24. 64 00:03:34,800 --> 00:03:37,499 Oh, man, I don't care what it says on your moisturizer... 65 00:03:37,500 --> 00:03:43,398 you cannot reverse the clock. Own it, Jane-- 32 and fabulous! 66 00:03:52,848 --> 00:03:54,397 You got Stacy. 67 00:03:54,614 --> 00:03:55,909 Stacy... 68 00:03:56,809 --> 00:03:59,300 It's... my birthday. 69 00:03:59,600 --> 00:04:01,186 Happy birthday! 70 00:04:01,300 --> 00:04:02,816 I'm 32. 71 00:04:03,022 --> 00:04:07,210 Oh, but you were 24. And that means you lost... 72 00:04:09,396 --> 00:04:11,599 - 8 years. - I was getting there. 73 00:04:11,600 --> 00:04:15,000 Stacy, I lost 8 years of my life. 74 00:04:15,100 --> 00:04:17,700 Ugh, that totally sucks. 75 00:04:18,000 --> 00:04:21,499 But how's working with Grayson? Did he compliment your lipstick? 76 00:04:21,500 --> 00:04:25,599 Men never compliment lipstick. Oh, and Kim got my case. 77 00:04:25,600 --> 00:04:27,928 Happy birthday to me! 78 00:04:39,107 --> 00:04:40,199 Who's that? 79 00:04:40,200 --> 00:04:43,199 Your birthday gift-- the prisoner you met online. 80 00:04:43,200 --> 00:04:46,699 Kidding! That's Michael Fernandez, your pro bono. 81 00:04:46,700 --> 00:04:49,099 I wouldn't mind a conjugal visit with him. 82 00:04:49,100 --> 00:04:51,130 He is crazy-sexy-scary. 83 00:04:51,200 --> 00:04:54,899 You're crazy. He's... just... scary. 84 00:04:54,900 --> 00:04:56,699 You're his pro forma counsel. 85 00:04:56,700 --> 00:05:00,699 You need to review the agreement from the compensation board before he signs it. 86 00:05:00,700 --> 00:05:02,499 - What did he do? - He didn't. 87 00:05:02,500 --> 00:05:05,299 He was wrongly convicted of armed robbery and murder. 88 00:05:05,300 --> 00:05:08,599 The real killer copped to the crime in a videotaped confession. 89 00:05:08,600 --> 00:05:09,999 Nice biceps. 90 00:05:10,000 --> 00:05:12,978 The D.A.'s office reviewed the case, and they acknowledged that he wasn't guilty. 91 00:05:12,979 --> 00:05:14,746 But he was in jail for 10 years... 92 00:05:14,747 --> 00:05:17,797 so the giant red lips might not be a good idea. 93 00:05:17,900 --> 00:05:19,403 - Blot. - Mnh! 94 00:05:19,728 --> 00:05:21,760 And take your cupcakes. 95 00:05:28,500 --> 00:05:32,250 Hi. Jane Bingum. 96 00:05:32,400 --> 00:05:34,062 Nice to meet you. 97 00:05:34,500 --> 00:05:37,510 I'm a self-help-book junkie, too. 98 00:05:38,100 --> 00:05:41,370 "The Art of Living Consciously". Very enlightening. 99 00:05:41,463 --> 00:05:43,880 Of course, try explaining it to a guy... 100 00:05:43,881 --> 00:05:47,327 who just killed his parents with a barbecue fork. 101 00:05:49,500 --> 00:05:51,732 Happy birthday, by the way. 102 00:05:53,000 --> 00:05:55,690 Thanks. Cupcake? 103 00:05:56,335 --> 00:05:58,199 I don't do sugar. I'm diabetic. 104 00:05:58,200 --> 00:06:00,499 I just want to sign the papers and get this all behind me. 105 00:06:00,500 --> 00:06:04,053 Okay. Um, I'll review my copy... 106 00:06:04,200 --> 00:06:09,100 and you need to sign and date each page. 107 00:06:09,400 --> 00:06:13,187 When I was a kid, I wanted to be a baseball player. 108 00:06:14,000 --> 00:06:17,261 10 years behind bars for something I didn't do. 109 00:06:17,514 --> 00:06:19,460 That's a whole career. 110 00:06:19,600 --> 00:06:21,630 Wrong place, wrong time? 111 00:06:21,741 --> 00:06:24,499 My girlfriend had just left me. I was sleeping in my car... 112 00:06:24,500 --> 00:06:27,099 two blocks away from the convenience store. 113 00:06:27,100 --> 00:06:30,599 When the cops come, they bang on the window and arrest me. 114 00:06:30,600 --> 00:06:32,499 They got you on circumstantial evidence. 115 00:06:32,500 --> 00:06:35,999 My blood type happened to match the killer, who happened to cut himself at the scene. 116 00:06:36,000 --> 00:06:39,199 Hold on. No two people have the same DNA. 117 00:06:39,200 --> 00:06:41,580 They never tested my DNA... 118 00:06:41,800 --> 00:06:44,496 until they got that videotape of the real killer. 119 00:06:44,497 --> 00:06:46,383 Not to mention it was an election year. 120 00:06:46,384 --> 00:06:50,299 So the D.A. needed a quick conviction to put in his plus column. 121 00:06:50,300 --> 00:06:51,417 Bingo. 122 00:06:54,000 --> 00:06:56,843 It says here that the state is offering... 123 00:06:56,844 --> 00:07:00,800 a settlement of $15,000. 124 00:07:00,900 --> 00:07:02,699 - Not bad, huh? - Michael... 125 00:07:02,700 --> 00:07:05,899 you can't put a dollar amount on what you lost. 126 00:07:05,900 --> 00:07:09,027 And even if you could, it would be a lot higher. 127 00:07:09,028 --> 00:07:11,690 The rep told me it was a statutory deal, not up for negotiation. 128 00:07:11,691 --> 00:07:14,299 What about all the things that you never got to do? 129 00:07:14,300 --> 00:07:17,743 - I don't really think they care. - What about that big 25th birthday... 130 00:07:17,744 --> 00:07:22,499 blowout in Las Vegas that you have been planning since your sweet 16? 131 00:07:22,500 --> 00:07:26,560 I mean, I'm... just saying as a "for instance". 132 00:07:26,900 --> 00:07:30,599 Listen, I appreciate your support, but this is a done deal. 133 00:07:30,600 --> 00:07:33,800 Done? Oh, we haven't even started. 134 00:07:33,900 --> 00:07:38,910 See, we can go to that compensation board and we can fight this statutory mandate. 135 00:07:38,911 --> 00:07:41,670 - I don't think I want-- - No, you were wrongfully convicted... 136 00:07:41,671 --> 00:07:45,221 wrongfully incarcerated, and you lost 10 years of your life. 137 00:07:45,222 --> 00:07:48,799 We're not gonna accept this insulting offer, are we? 138 00:07:48,800 --> 00:07:52,124 - Well-- - Well, damn right, we're not! 139 00:07:52,604 --> 00:07:54,947 Good thinking, Michael. 140 00:07:59,766 --> 00:08:01,760 Bingum. Happy birthday. 141 00:08:02,100 --> 00:08:03,403 Thank you. 142 00:08:05,600 --> 00:08:08,610 - Happy birthday, Jane. - Thank you. 143 00:08:08,800 --> 00:08:10,792 Happy birthday, Jane. 144 00:08:12,900 --> 00:08:14,284 Thank you. 145 00:08:18,600 --> 00:08:20,099 What are you doing in here? 146 00:08:20,100 --> 00:08:22,999 This is my office while Danvers is in Hawaii for two weeks. 147 00:08:23,000 --> 00:08:25,599 - If you don't tell anyone. - Hey, we have to talk. 148 00:08:25,600 --> 00:08:28,700 Hold on a second. I'm watching "The Brady Bunch". This is so sad. 149 00:08:28,701 --> 00:08:31,178 Alice thinks she's not needed anymore. I got to see what happens. 150 00:08:31,179 --> 00:08:33,399 Yeah, she stays. The show airs for, like, ever. 151 00:08:33,400 --> 00:08:35,799 - Way to spoil it for me. - Hey, guess what. 152 00:08:35,800 --> 00:08:37,765 - What? - It's her birthday. 153 00:08:37,766 --> 00:08:39,090 You mean your birthday. 154 00:08:39,091 --> 00:08:41,511 - Happy birthday, Jane. - Oh, thanks. She's 32... 155 00:08:41,512 --> 00:08:43,992 and I was 24. 156 00:08:44,300 --> 00:08:47,799 Have you ever had these before? They're called "malted milk balls". 157 00:08:47,800 --> 00:08:51,499 I think I'm in love. But I'm also in love with Stacy. Can I love two things? 158 00:08:51,500 --> 00:08:55,299 "Love is a many-splendored thing. Love lifts you up where you belong. All you need is love." 159 00:08:55,300 --> 00:08:58,599 Oh, my God. Jane memorized lines from "Moulin Rouge"! I love that movie. 160 00:08:58,600 --> 00:09:02,582 - You guys actually have something in common. - No, no, no, no, no. I lost 8 years. 161 00:09:02,583 --> 00:09:06,342 Now, what did you do with them?! I want them back! 162 00:09:08,700 --> 00:09:11,999 - Oh, my God, these are delicious. - I think it's the malty crunch. 163 00:09:12,000 --> 00:09:15,591 I think it's the thin coating of chocolate before you get to the malty crunch. 164 00:09:15,592 --> 00:09:18,799 Why couldn't you have put me in a younger body? It's so unfair. 165 00:09:18,800 --> 00:09:21,399 Excuse me. I wasn't the one who hit the return button. 166 00:09:21,400 --> 00:09:24,636 And don't change the subject. we're talking about malted milk balls. 167 00:09:24,637 --> 00:09:27,367 - Hey, happy birthday. - You know wha- 168 00:09:27,600 --> 00:09:28,691 Thank you. 169 00:09:28,692 --> 00:09:31,599 Sorry we won't be working together, but hopefully another time. 170 00:09:31,600 --> 00:09:33,350 That would be great. 171 00:09:37,000 --> 00:09:38,330 Another time? 172 00:09:39,100 --> 00:09:42,460 I'm 32! I don't have much time left! 173 00:09:46,403 --> 00:09:49,199 "You only go around once, have a fling." 174 00:09:49,200 --> 00:09:52,280 That's Tiffany Lexington's catchphrase. the alternate was, uh... 175 00:09:52,281 --> 00:09:55,552 "Marriage is a merry-go-round... get off." 176 00:09:55,998 --> 00:09:58,699 - You made the right choice. - That's what my wife said. 177 00:09:58,700 --> 00:10:02,199 - So, where is Tiffany Lexington? - She doesn't exist. 178 00:10:02,200 --> 00:10:05,299 I mean she's not a person. She's the name of my website. 179 00:10:05,300 --> 00:10:08,799 Would you go to a dating site called "barryschuster.net"? 180 00:10:08,800 --> 00:10:09,892 Good point. 181 00:10:09,893 --> 00:10:12,599 So, the plaintiff, Marybeth Poole, is suing... 182 00:10:12,600 --> 00:10:15,099 for tortious interference and loss of consortium. 183 00:10:15,100 --> 00:10:17,207 Translation-- you're the guy she blames... 184 00:10:17,208 --> 00:10:19,499 for screwing up her marriage and ending her sex life. 185 00:10:19,500 --> 00:10:21,299 - That's ridiculous. - I agree. 186 00:10:21,300 --> 00:10:23,799 But her husband did meet someone on your website... 187 00:10:23,800 --> 00:10:27,199 and the site caters to married people who want to cheat. 188 00:10:27,200 --> 00:10:30,199 Anyone who comes to my site is already on that train. 189 00:10:30,200 --> 00:10:33,899 If anything, my service can revitalize a marriage. 190 00:10:33,900 --> 00:10:35,298 By cheating? 191 00:10:39,055 --> 00:10:41,608 Well, married people often fantasize about what's out there. 192 00:10:41,609 --> 00:10:45,099 But once they start dating again, they see the grass ain't always greener. 193 00:10:45,100 --> 00:10:49,099 But in Marybeth's case, the affair didn't revitalize the marriage. 194 00:10:49,100 --> 00:10:52,237 - Her husband left her. - Again, not my fault. 195 00:10:52,536 --> 00:10:56,508 A jury might disagree. They might find your site reprehensible. 196 00:10:57,979 --> 00:11:01,387 Of course, it's our job to prove that it's not. 197 00:11:02,407 --> 00:11:06,799 Thanks for giving me these threads. I'll pay you back with the, settlement. 198 00:11:06,800 --> 00:11:10,920 No, it was a gift. Besides, it was fun shopping. 199 00:11:11,100 --> 00:11:13,200 I'm kind of overwhelmed. 200 00:11:13,500 --> 00:11:16,299 The only choice I had in the last 10 years was an orange jumpsuit. 201 00:11:16,300 --> 00:11:18,799 You should know your complexion is autumn... 202 00:11:18,800 --> 00:11:21,599 so stay away from light to medium browns and camel. 203 00:11:21,600 --> 00:11:24,734 Stick with the basic black and dark gray, and... 204 00:11:24,735 --> 00:11:28,858 complement it with a powder-blue tie. 205 00:11:29,782 --> 00:11:31,717 Looks like you missed your calling. 206 00:11:31,718 --> 00:11:35,499 Yeah, I could have been a fashion model in another life. 207 00:11:35,500 --> 00:11:37,061 You feeling okay? 208 00:11:37,300 --> 00:11:41,099 I'm a little shaky. 15 grand really is okay. 209 00:11:41,100 --> 00:11:44,199 It's enough to get me a truck, a girlfriend, a dog. 210 00:11:44,200 --> 00:11:45,899 What else do I need? 211 00:11:45,900 --> 00:11:48,140 That's a smart idea, son. 212 00:11:49,373 --> 00:11:51,016 I'm not your son. 213 00:11:51,200 --> 00:11:53,399 Hey, I'm sorry about how it all went down. 214 00:11:53,400 --> 00:11:55,799 I'm a D.A., and I was just doing my job. 215 00:11:55,800 --> 00:11:59,199 - Besides, a jury of your peers-- - You destroyed my life. 216 00:11:59,200 --> 00:12:01,711 Yeah, I'm also the one who watched the video confession... 217 00:12:01,712 --> 00:12:04,999 and then got the crime lab to compare your DNA to the blood at the crime scene. 218 00:12:05,000 --> 00:12:07,948 You should be thanking me for getting you out. 219 00:12:07,949 --> 00:12:12,615 - You sure you want to do this, Ms. Bingum? - We wouldn't be here if I wasn't. 220 00:12:13,600 --> 00:12:15,073 See you inside. 221 00:12:17,465 --> 00:12:19,481 Maybe I should just take what they offered. 222 00:12:19,482 --> 00:12:21,799 Michael, your trial lasted two days. 223 00:12:21,800 --> 00:12:26,109 There was a rush to judgment. Now, you look like a million bucks. 224 00:12:26,381 --> 00:12:29,142 And that's what they should pay you. 225 00:12:30,836 --> 00:12:31,915 Okay. 226 00:12:42,200 --> 00:12:45,218 - Stacy? - H- hey. 227 00:12:45,700 --> 00:12:47,699 - Grayson. - What are you doing here? 228 00:12:47,700 --> 00:12:50,099 - Where am I setting up? - In Jane Bingum's office. 229 00:12:50,100 --> 00:12:51,645 - In there. - Okay. 230 00:12:52,100 --> 00:12:55,599 - You know Jane? - Oh, yeah. 231 00:12:55,600 --> 00:12:58,999 We actually met at Deb's funeral-- totally bonded. 232 00:12:59,000 --> 00:13:01,299 - She's my new roommate. - No kidding. 233 00:13:01,300 --> 00:13:06,318 - We have so much in common. - Really? Like what? 234 00:13:07,946 --> 00:13:09,401 Well, we both... 235 00:13:10,200 --> 00:13:14,299 We both like romantic movies, and we both think polyester is the devil's fabric. 236 00:13:14,300 --> 00:13:17,450 And, um-- oh, we're both allergic... 237 00:13:17,700 --> 00:13:18,810 to eggs. 238 00:13:19,000 --> 00:13:21,746 - Mm-hmm. - Just the yellow. 239 00:13:24,000 --> 00:13:26,830 I better go help Derek set up. 240 00:13:29,700 --> 00:13:33,724 So, I ask you, put yourself in Mr. Fernandez' shoes. 241 00:13:33,900 --> 00:13:37,190 You are found innocent after 10 years... 242 00:13:37,200 --> 00:13:41,457 and the state offers $15,000 as compensation. 243 00:13:41,700 --> 00:13:45,699 that works out to $4 a day for each day he was incarcerated. 244 00:13:45,700 --> 00:13:48,499 How much would I have to pay you to spend the night in jail? 245 00:13:48,500 --> 00:13:52,399 So, Ms. Bingum, just to clarify-- are you rejecting the board's offer? 246 00:13:52,400 --> 00:13:56,299 Absolutely! Even parolees and people in witness protection... 247 00:13:56,300 --> 00:13:59,499 get transition services-- homes, job training. 248 00:13:59,500 --> 00:14:03,899 Mr. Fernandez was wrongfully convicted. He was wrongfully incarcerated. 249 00:14:03,900 --> 00:14:07,890 He didn't rob anyone. In fact, he was robbed. 250 00:14:08,200 --> 00:14:10,899 So I ask you to reconsider and offer and amount... 251 00:14:10,900 --> 00:14:14,820 commensurate to this man's pain and suffering. 252 00:14:16,700 --> 00:14:19,780 The board will take a short recess. 253 00:14:22,000 --> 00:14:22,948 Wow... 254 00:14:23,512 --> 00:14:26,281 that sounded like you were the one who went through all this. 255 00:14:26,282 --> 00:14:28,239 I feel for you, Michael. 256 00:14:28,600 --> 00:14:30,999 I don't know how to thank you, Jane. 257 00:14:31,000 --> 00:14:32,885 Just doing my job. 258 00:14:38,800 --> 00:14:41,999 Did you tell Derek the masseur he could rearrange Jane's office? 259 00:14:42,000 --> 00:14:46,299 It's all about feng shui. The massage table needs to be in the right place. 260 00:14:46,300 --> 00:14:48,271 Get out of my chair. 261 00:14:49,000 --> 00:14:51,499 And I'm telling you, Jane doesn't get massages. 262 00:14:51,500 --> 00:14:53,299 Dude, you're way off. 263 00:14:53,300 --> 00:14:57,099 She's all about the Swedish with a tad of reflexology on her quads. 264 00:14:57,100 --> 00:14:58,999 I'll tell you what she's all about, dude-- 265 00:14:59,000 --> 00:15:00,999 The deep-fried onion blossom at outback. 266 00:15:01,000 --> 00:15:03,699 We love them. We go every year for her birthday lunch. 267 00:15:03,700 --> 00:15:07,399 Well, since we've been roommates, Jane's given up trans fat. 268 00:15:07,400 --> 00:15:10,499 Tell that to the bag of doughnut holes in her file cabinet. 269 00:15:10,500 --> 00:15:12,399 - Hi, Stacy. - Hi, Fred. 270 00:15:12,400 --> 00:15:13,399 Hi, Stacy. 271 00:15:13,400 --> 00:15:15,710 - Mail, Freddy. - Oh, yeah. 272 00:15:18,000 --> 00:15:20,599 This is for Jane. 273 00:15:20,600 --> 00:15:22,998 Oh, an edible fruit bouquet... 274 00:15:23,100 --> 00:15:25,300 made out of... fruit. 275 00:15:25,500 --> 00:15:29,227 Her mother sends one every year. Bet you didn't know that. 276 00:15:29,422 --> 00:15:31,499 Uh, we should do something special. 277 00:15:31,500 --> 00:15:35,181 - Oh, how about a surprise party? - Bad idea. She hates surprises. 278 00:15:35,182 --> 00:15:36,699 What are you talking about? 279 00:15:36,700 --> 00:15:39,099 She threw herself a surprise party once... 280 00:15:39,100 --> 00:15:41,299 and I think she was really surprised. 281 00:15:41,300 --> 00:15:44,380 Stacy wins. We're throwing a party. 282 00:15:45,805 --> 00:15:47,401 Big surprise. 283 00:15:48,019 --> 00:15:49,799 After considering your petition... 284 00:15:49,800 --> 00:15:52,299 seeing as you offered no factual impropriety... 285 00:15:52,300 --> 00:15:56,499 on the part of the district attorney's office in regards to Mr. Fernandez' conviction... 286 00:15:56,500 --> 00:15:59,999 we cannot, strictly on the basis of an emotional plea... 287 00:16:00,000 --> 00:16:02,299 render in favor of the petitioner. 288 00:16:02,300 --> 00:16:05,030 Therefore, we deny your request. 289 00:16:05,100 --> 00:16:06,600 Total B.S. 290 00:16:07,406 --> 00:16:10,599 Also, the D.A. has informed the board... 291 00:16:10,600 --> 00:16:13,699 that they revoke their factual finding of innocence... 292 00:16:13,700 --> 00:16:17,699 which means the statute of compensation no longer applies. 293 00:16:17,700 --> 00:16:21,399 The state will be awarding Mr. Fernandez nothing. 294 00:16:21,400 --> 00:16:23,999 Nothing?! Wait, how is that possible? 295 00:16:24,000 --> 00:16:25,960 I'm sorry, Ms. Bingum. 296 00:16:27,564 --> 00:16:28,599 What's going on? 297 00:16:28,600 --> 00:16:30,771 They're punishing me for trying to get you what's fair. 298 00:16:30,772 --> 00:16:31,672 Why? 299 00:16:31,800 --> 00:16:34,591 Your lawyer should know better than to challenge this. 300 00:16:34,592 --> 00:16:37,499 If her appeal was granted, she would have opened the door to endless lawsuits... 301 00:16:37,500 --> 00:16:39,475 and tied up my office in pointless litigation. 302 00:16:39,476 --> 00:16:42,200 Michael's case is not pointless. 303 00:16:42,400 --> 00:16:46,766 You should have just taken the 15 grand and said, "Thank you very much". 304 00:16:47,100 --> 00:16:49,329 I'm so sorry, Michael. 305 00:17:03,500 --> 00:17:05,199 - I lost. - I know. 306 00:17:05,200 --> 00:17:07,199 Pep talk and loser cocktail coming right up. 307 00:17:07,200 --> 00:17:10,299 I'm almost afraid to ask. What's a loser cocktail? 308 00:17:10,300 --> 00:17:14,069 Two aspirins inserted into a maraschino cherry, antacid, and seltzer. 309 00:17:14,070 --> 00:17:15,199 That's disgusting. 310 00:17:15,200 --> 00:17:18,499 I know, but you taught me the recipe, and it always does the trick. 311 00:17:18,500 --> 00:17:20,199 Start the pep talk, please. 312 00:17:20,200 --> 00:17:23,199 Jane, don't be so hard on yourself. 313 00:17:23,200 --> 00:17:26,053 - Does that usually work? - Not really. Chug. 314 00:17:27,424 --> 00:17:28,307 Mm. 315 00:17:30,400 --> 00:17:33,521 - Ugh, that's... refreshing. - You're welcome. 316 00:17:33,522 --> 00:17:38,084 Oh! I lost Michael $15,000! 317 00:17:38,500 --> 00:17:40,899 Me. I'm- I'm responsible. 318 00:17:40,900 --> 00:17:41,898 Spritz. 319 00:17:42,731 --> 00:17:45,574 Oh, sorry. You usually close your eyes. 320 00:17:45,575 --> 00:17:47,679 - What the-- - Look, the day's not over. 321 00:17:47,680 --> 00:17:50,113 - We still have your birthday lunch. - Oh, no, I can't go. 322 00:17:50,114 --> 00:17:51,972 Come on, everything feels better at outback. 323 00:17:51,973 --> 00:17:54,299 No, I have to find a way to reopen this case, Teri. 324 00:17:54,300 --> 00:17:56,399 I need to see the real killer's confession video. 325 00:17:56,400 --> 00:17:57,599 After outback. 326 00:17:57,600 --> 00:18:00,499 Teri, subpoena everything from Michael's old murder trial-- 327 00:18:00,500 --> 00:18:04,385 From the D.A.'s office, from his defense attorney, everything. 328 00:18:05,183 --> 00:18:08,122 Why is there a massage table in my office? 329 00:18:09,600 --> 00:18:10,600 Derek! 330 00:18:11,401 --> 00:18:14,400 - Have we met? - No. 331 00:18:15,100 --> 00:18:17,626 So, uh, Stacy told you I was coming. 332 00:18:18,123 --> 00:18:19,634 Of course she did. 333 00:18:19,635 --> 00:18:21,599 Well, great. Let's get started. 334 00:18:21,600 --> 00:18:25,221 I'll step outside, and you'll get in your robe. 335 00:18:26,000 --> 00:18:29,699 You know, if you don't mind, I might just take my jacket off. 336 00:18:29,700 --> 00:18:31,899 I mean, we're not in a spa. we're in an office. 337 00:18:31,900 --> 00:18:34,034 And robes aren't appropriate in the workplace-- 338 00:18:34,035 --> 00:18:36,233 Unless you're a judge. 339 00:18:37,100 --> 00:18:40,021 'Cause... they wear robes... to work. 340 00:18:40,022 --> 00:18:42,399 However you're most comfortable. 341 00:18:42,400 --> 00:18:43,320 Okay. 342 00:18:53,219 --> 00:18:54,721 Try to relax. 343 00:18:59,200 --> 00:19:01,300 You're very tense, Jane. 344 00:19:05,700 --> 00:19:08,590 Okay, stop it. Oh, my God, I can't believe this! 345 00:19:08,591 --> 00:19:09,890 I'm ticklish. 346 00:19:10,800 --> 00:19:13,099 What do you think you're doing? 347 00:19:13,100 --> 00:19:17,399 I was going to have a birthday massage. And apparently, I'm unmassageable. 348 00:19:17,400 --> 00:19:20,760 Would you and the rainforest excuse us? 349 00:19:22,213 --> 00:19:23,999 How could you screw up the settlement? 350 00:19:24,000 --> 00:19:26,199 You were supposed to cross the T's, dot the I's... 351 00:19:26,200 --> 00:19:28,299 and send Mr. Fernandez on his merry way. 352 00:19:28,300 --> 00:19:30,199 Well, the compensation was insulting. 353 00:19:30,200 --> 00:19:33,140 The amount is mandated by statute. 354 00:19:33,141 --> 00:19:35,386 The alternative is zilch. 355 00:19:35,900 --> 00:19:36,845 Cupcake? 356 00:19:37,900 --> 00:19:40,315 All right, I screwed up. 357 00:19:40,416 --> 00:19:42,399 But I am going to figure out a way to help him. 358 00:19:42,400 --> 00:19:44,597 You keep helping him, he's gonna end up back in jail. 359 00:19:44,598 --> 00:19:46,499 Well, I can't leave it like this. 360 00:19:46,500 --> 00:19:50,599 It's wrong, and I am going after what's-his-face-- 361 00:19:50,600 --> 00:19:51,800 the D.A. 362 00:19:52,000 --> 00:19:53,699 Callahan did his job, Jane. 363 00:19:53,700 --> 00:19:56,499 When new evidence was introduced, he freed an innocent man. 364 00:19:56,500 --> 00:19:58,750 You're the only one who messed up. 365 00:19:58,751 --> 00:20:01,299 Get back to billable hours and leave it alone. 366 00:20:01,300 --> 00:20:02,100 Okay. 367 00:20:05,702 --> 00:20:06,600 Not. 368 00:20:08,300 --> 00:20:11,499 My husband called and said he was going to be late from work again. 369 00:20:11,500 --> 00:20:14,799 I was disappointed because I had just made dinner. 370 00:20:14,800 --> 00:20:18,599 I was eating when he called back. But I don't think he realized it. 371 00:20:18,600 --> 00:20:21,499 He must have hit "redial" on his cell by accident. 372 00:20:21,500 --> 00:20:23,699 I could hear him talking to a woman... 373 00:20:23,700 --> 00:20:27,700 complimenting her hair, her face, her neck... 374 00:20:28,200 --> 00:20:32,191 and he... worked his way down. 375 00:20:33,496 --> 00:20:36,191 I wanted to hang up, but I couldn't. 376 00:20:36,578 --> 00:20:38,240 I just sat there... 377 00:20:39,029 --> 00:20:41,199 listening to the end of my marriage. 378 00:20:41,200 --> 00:20:45,299 And you discovered the affair was arranged through the Tiffany Lexington website? 379 00:20:45,300 --> 00:20:47,999 Yeah. He had been spending a lot of time on the computer. 380 00:20:48,000 --> 00:20:50,899 I put two and two together and went through his laptop... 381 00:20:50,900 --> 00:20:52,599 and found the membership. 382 00:20:52,600 --> 00:20:54,499 Where is your husband now? 383 00:20:54,500 --> 00:20:58,490 He's on his honeymoon... with the other woman. 384 00:20:59,051 --> 00:21:00,460 I'm so sorry. 385 00:21:04,000 --> 00:21:05,236 Your witness. 386 00:21:05,500 --> 00:21:07,999 What is your profession, Mrs. Poole? 387 00:21:08,000 --> 00:21:10,600 - I train horses. - Long hours? 388 00:21:10,700 --> 00:21:14,799 Well, I'm usually at the barn from sunrise till 7:00 or 8:00 at night. 389 00:21:14,800 --> 00:21:17,399 That doesn't leave much time for your husband or your marriage. 390 00:21:17,400 --> 00:21:19,699 When was the last time the two of you had sex, Mrs. Poole? 391 00:21:19,700 --> 00:21:21,399 Objection-- relevance. 392 00:21:21,400 --> 00:21:23,570 I'm interested, counselor. 393 00:21:25,330 --> 00:21:28,860 M- my husband hasn't been... interested. 394 00:21:29,200 --> 00:21:31,299 - How long? - It was-- 395 00:21:31,300 --> 00:21:32,400 Last summer? 396 00:21:32,500 --> 00:21:35,667 The night of your ex-husband's 38th birthday, to be exact. 397 00:21:35,668 --> 00:21:37,087 - Yes. - Yet the records show... 398 00:21:37,088 --> 00:21:39,999 he didn't become a client of Tiffany Lexington until October. 399 00:21:40,000 --> 00:21:42,722 But you're saying your marriage was solid at that point... 400 00:21:42,723 --> 00:21:44,899 even though you hadn't had sex in four months. 401 00:21:44,900 --> 00:21:48,999 We had issues like every couple, but they were not insurmountable. 402 00:21:49,000 --> 00:21:51,099 - Apparently, you were. - Objection! 403 00:21:51,100 --> 00:21:53,340 Withdrawn. Nothing further. 404 00:21:57,200 --> 00:21:58,900 My name is Hector Diego. 405 00:21:59,029 --> 00:22:01,399 I'm in jail for robbery, but I done a lot worse. 406 00:22:01,400 --> 00:22:03,720 I've been living with the guilt that an innocent man... 407 00:22:03,721 --> 00:22:06,319 was put in jail for a crime I committed. 408 00:22:06,320 --> 00:22:09,710 Jane, you already missed your birthday lunch. At least make happy hour at sidebar. 409 00:22:09,711 --> 00:22:10,840 Free mini meatballs! 410 00:22:10,841 --> 00:22:13,306 You know, the D.A.'s office never interviewed Hector Diego. 411 00:22:13,307 --> 00:22:16,599 - Well, he wasn't a suspect 10 years ago. - Exactly. They pinned it on Michael... 412 00:22:16,600 --> 00:22:18,914 and didn't look any further. 413 00:22:19,500 --> 00:22:22,436 This could prove prosecutorial negligence. 414 00:22:23,000 --> 00:22:26,899 I need to talk to Hector Diego. He should still be behind bars. I need you to find him. 415 00:22:26,900 --> 00:22:30,399 Fine, then celebrate your birthday chatting up a sociopathic serial killer. 416 00:22:30,400 --> 00:22:31,799 ...and on the way out... 417 00:22:31,800 --> 00:22:35,299 I grabbed myself a root beer and a box of cracker jacks. 418 00:22:35,300 --> 00:22:40,199 I'm telling you now 'cause I got to do one good thing before I go. 419 00:22:40,200 --> 00:22:41,766 Cover my bases. 420 00:22:42,500 --> 00:22:45,090 I got lung cancer-- stage IV. 421 00:22:45,300 --> 00:22:48,599 Your legs were crossed and your body was facing away from our client. 422 00:22:48,600 --> 00:22:51,899 That's like a neon sign telegraphing the jury how you feel. 423 00:22:51,900 --> 00:22:53,834 Come on. I couldn't have been that obvious. 424 00:22:53,835 --> 00:22:55,094 Oh, you were. 425 00:22:56,137 --> 00:22:58,599 Okay, I have a problem with Schuster what he does for living. 426 00:22:58,600 --> 00:23:01,999 Grayson, we represent the clients we get not the clients we want. 427 00:23:02,000 --> 00:23:03,431 Yes, I know. 428 00:23:04,100 --> 00:23:06,499 But maybe I shouldn't be representing this one. 429 00:23:06,500 --> 00:23:09,199 Come on, it's not like the guy's a killer. 430 00:23:09,200 --> 00:23:12,099 Don't you have any issues with this guy? 431 00:23:12,100 --> 00:23:13,399 Why should I? 432 00:23:13,400 --> 00:23:16,906 You're acting like he's responsible for breaking up families. 433 00:23:16,907 --> 00:23:19,799 The idea that two people should stay together for their whole life-- 434 00:23:19,800 --> 00:23:23,599 That was reasonable when life expectancy was 30, but not today. 435 00:23:23,600 --> 00:23:26,699 The website is on trial, Kim, not marriage itself. 436 00:23:26,700 --> 00:23:28,499 Mm, maybe it should be. 437 00:23:28,500 --> 00:23:30,999 Commitment's tough, I get it. 438 00:23:31,000 --> 00:23:34,030 But with the right person, it's worth it. 439 00:23:34,546 --> 00:23:35,513 Aw. 440 00:23:36,200 --> 00:23:40,599 You know, my mother made that commitment to my father... 441 00:23:40,600 --> 00:23:44,999 and then to Bill, Jake, Marcus, Ronald-- 442 00:23:45,000 --> 00:23:47,454 - You can stop me at any point. - I'm sorry. 443 00:23:47,455 --> 00:23:48,683 Don't be. 444 00:23:49,000 --> 00:23:52,360 She made the mistake so that I won't. 445 00:24:03,901 --> 00:24:05,299 I found Hector Diego. 446 00:24:05,300 --> 00:24:08,380 - Great. Where is he? - Forest lawn. 447 00:24:08,700 --> 00:24:11,499 - He's dead? - For almost 5 years. That means-- 448 00:24:11,500 --> 00:24:16,901 That the D.A. sat on the real killer's confession while Michael Fernandez sat in jail. 449 00:24:37,500 --> 00:24:39,460 Pizza on your birthday? 450 00:24:40,900 --> 00:24:42,372 Living the dream. 451 00:24:42,700 --> 00:24:45,180 - Do you want a slice? - No, thanks. 452 00:24:45,800 --> 00:24:48,000 Teri told me about the videotape. 453 00:24:48,100 --> 00:24:50,579 - You've got yourself a case. - Yeah. 454 00:24:50,757 --> 00:24:52,733 I haven't discussed it with Parker yet... 455 00:24:52,734 --> 00:24:55,581 and he won't want me confronting the D.A. 456 00:24:55,800 --> 00:24:58,399 Then do what you have to do and apologize later. 457 00:24:58,400 --> 00:24:59,587 Good plan. 458 00:25:00,900 --> 00:25:02,799 How's your case going? 459 00:25:02,800 --> 00:25:04,999 My client profits off adultery. 460 00:25:05,000 --> 00:25:07,310 - It's disgusting. - Yikes. 461 00:25:07,691 --> 00:25:10,099 How does Kim feel about him? 462 00:25:10,100 --> 00:25:12,199 She doesn't have a problem with it. 463 00:25:12,200 --> 00:25:15,099 Then again, she doesn't believe in marriage or monogamy, so... 464 00:25:15,100 --> 00:25:18,350 - But you do. - Of course. 465 00:25:18,700 --> 00:25:21,399 My parents have been married for 36 years. 466 00:25:21,400 --> 00:25:23,599 As corny as it sounds, they-- 467 00:25:23,600 --> 00:25:25,426 Complete each other? 468 00:25:25,869 --> 00:25:28,860 Something like that. How about you? 469 00:25:30,702 --> 00:25:31,900 I want... 470 00:25:33,100 --> 00:25:34,610 the same thing. 471 00:25:36,833 --> 00:25:41,799 But, you know, maybe-- maybe monogamy isn't for everyone. 472 00:25:41,800 --> 00:25:44,040 You know, it's a choice. 473 00:25:45,000 --> 00:25:47,599 It's not a choice if you really love someone. 474 00:25:47,600 --> 00:25:49,000 I don't follow. 475 00:25:49,800 --> 00:25:53,372 If I had married Deb, I never would have cheated. 476 00:25:55,600 --> 00:25:59,955 But it wouldn't have been a choice because there was never a question. 477 00:26:03,700 --> 00:26:05,450 Happy birthday, Jane. 478 00:26:05,711 --> 00:26:06,641 Thanks. 479 00:26:24,600 --> 00:26:27,848 The videotape wasn't buried. It came in 5 years ago and took 5 years to process. 480 00:26:27,849 --> 00:26:30,261 - It was low-priority. - Then something's wrong with the system. 481 00:26:30,262 --> 00:26:32,499 We get lots of post-trial confessions. Most of them are fakes-- 482 00:26:32,500 --> 00:26:35,099 Friends trying to get a buddy out of jail, wack jobs wanting attention... 483 00:26:35,100 --> 00:26:36,699 confessions made under duress. 484 00:26:36,700 --> 00:26:38,475 We can't possibly mount an investigation for every one. 485 00:26:38,476 --> 00:26:40,899 I understand, but Hector Diego actually committed this crime. 486 00:26:40,900 --> 00:26:43,899 And that's why Michael is out. We believed he was guilty when we prosecuted him. 487 00:26:43,900 --> 00:26:46,932 And the quick conviction had nothing to do with the fact that it was an election year? 488 00:26:46,933 --> 00:26:49,719 If you believe my office has engaged in actual misconduct, then file a suit. 489 00:26:49,720 --> 00:26:52,299 But if not, you need to move on. 490 00:26:52,300 --> 00:26:55,309 I can't imagine your boss is happy you're harassing the D.A.'s office. 491 00:26:55,310 --> 00:26:57,299 I have Mr. Parker's full support. 492 00:26:57,300 --> 00:26:59,699 I specifically told you to leave the D.A.'s office alone. 493 00:26:59,700 --> 00:27:01,344 - I know, but-- - Apparently, you don't realize... 494 00:27:01,345 --> 00:27:03,499 how miserable an irate D.A. can make our lives... 495 00:27:03,500 --> 00:27:05,994 especially one with political ambitions like Callahan. 496 00:27:05,995 --> 00:27:08,699 But what about Michael?! Okay, he got screwed! 497 00:27:08,700 --> 00:27:11,699 Usually the system works. In this case, it didn't. 498 00:27:11,700 --> 00:27:13,899 Jane, I have plans for this firm... 499 00:27:13,900 --> 00:27:16,799 and a ticked-off D.A. is not part of them. 500 00:27:16,800 --> 00:27:19,388 Well, I can't walk away from this. 501 00:27:19,600 --> 00:27:22,702 Then I can't guarantee your future here. 502 00:27:25,800 --> 00:27:29,703 No one can guarantee anyone's future. I could get into my car... 503 00:27:29,704 --> 00:27:33,940 drive into a truckload of grapefruits, and be dead. 504 00:27:37,800 --> 00:27:40,599 Mr. Schuster, does your dating service promote infidelity? 505 00:27:40,600 --> 00:27:41,699 Absolutely not. 506 00:27:41,700 --> 00:27:44,199 We provide a forum for people to meet. 507 00:27:44,200 --> 00:27:45,799 They've already decided to cheat. 508 00:27:45,800 --> 00:27:50,380 So you don't feel responsible for breaking up Marybeth's marriage? 509 00:27:50,719 --> 00:27:52,621 If a married man cheats with a woman... 510 00:27:52,622 --> 00:27:55,066 he meets at a singles bar, can he sue the bar owner? 511 00:27:55,067 --> 00:27:57,199 Of course not. It's the same thing. 512 00:27:57,200 --> 00:27:59,720 Thank you. No more questions. 513 00:27:59,900 --> 00:28:01,899 Your witness, Ms. Dewey. 514 00:28:01,900 --> 00:28:06,299 Isn't it true that "20/20" is doing a piece on the Tiffany Lexington website? 515 00:28:06,300 --> 00:28:07,099 Yes. 516 00:28:07,100 --> 00:28:09,499 It's my understanding the segments exposes... 517 00:28:09,500 --> 00:28:12,399 that dozens of prostitutes use your service... 518 00:28:12,400 --> 00:28:14,441 to solicit married men. 519 00:28:14,600 --> 00:28:17,060 So I guess that makes you a cyberpimp. 520 00:28:17,164 --> 00:28:19,509 Objection. This is not a criminal trial, your honor. 521 00:28:19,510 --> 00:28:22,699 Sustained. That question will be stricken from the record. 522 00:28:22,700 --> 00:28:24,730 The jury will disregard. 523 00:28:24,731 --> 00:28:26,599 - Redirect, your honor? - Go ahead. 524 00:28:26,600 --> 00:28:29,836 Mr. Schuster, have you ever been accused or convicted of any crimes? 525 00:28:29,837 --> 00:28:30,899 No. Never. 526 00:28:30,900 --> 00:28:33,294 In fact, you do a lot of volunteer work, don't you? 527 00:28:33,295 --> 00:28:35,799 Yes. For the past six years, my wife and I have co-chaired... 528 00:28:35,800 --> 00:28:38,599 the benefit for the central L.A. "youth at risk" program... 529 00:28:38,600 --> 00:28:40,899 among many other charity functions. 530 00:28:40,900 --> 00:28:42,899 Thank you. No more questions. 531 00:28:42,900 --> 00:28:46,699 We'll hear closing arguments first thing tomorrow. 532 00:28:46,700 --> 00:28:47,699 Nice job. 533 00:28:47,700 --> 00:28:49,799 The jury stopped listening at "cyberpimp". 534 00:28:49,800 --> 00:28:52,805 Two women had their arms crossed and several others had their chins tilted up. 535 00:28:52,806 --> 00:28:55,899 It's a classic sign of defiance. They're saying, "I don't believe you". 536 00:28:55,900 --> 00:28:59,199 To them, I'm not the wife. I'm the other woman. They hate me. 537 00:28:59,200 --> 00:29:01,650 Tomorrow, you'll be closing. 538 00:29:07,000 --> 00:29:09,199 - How did it go with Parker? - Awesome... 539 00:29:09,200 --> 00:29:11,444 if "awesome" has been redefined to mean that... 540 00:29:11,445 --> 00:29:14,799 I'm probably going to lose my job tomorrow. 541 00:29:14,800 --> 00:29:18,442 Maybe we can hang out on the unemployment line together. 542 00:29:19,334 --> 00:29:22,509 - Twizzler? - No, I prefer my candy coated in chocolate. 543 00:29:22,510 --> 00:29:24,437 Oh, if you're looking for malt balls, we're out. 544 00:29:24,438 --> 00:29:26,418 I have some back here. 545 00:29:28,100 --> 00:29:30,340 How's it going with Kim? 546 00:29:31,700 --> 00:29:34,499 She wants me to close tomorrow, and I can't stand our client. 547 00:29:34,500 --> 00:29:36,915 - I don't know if I have it in me. - Of course you do. 548 00:29:36,916 --> 00:29:40,499 I mean, I've never been good at poker. I mean, when I try to bluff, my palms get sweaty and-- 549 00:29:40,500 --> 00:29:42,810 And you turn red. I know. 550 00:29:43,000 --> 00:29:44,540 How did you know? 551 00:29:46,600 --> 00:29:48,420 It's a classic tell. 552 00:29:48,700 --> 00:29:51,699 Look, you're an honest man, and I admire that. 553 00:29:51,700 --> 00:29:54,972 Thanks. But it's not gonna help me in court. 554 00:29:55,900 --> 00:29:58,899 Wait, do you find your client legally or morally reprehensible? 555 00:29:58,900 --> 00:30:00,999 - It doesn't matter! - No, listen. 556 00:30:01,000 --> 00:30:03,599 If you're completely honest with the jury... 557 00:30:03,600 --> 00:30:05,420 maybe it does matter. 558 00:30:10,500 --> 00:30:12,585 Jane, that's brilliant. 559 00:30:13,000 --> 00:30:15,400 - Thank you. - Oh! Oh. 560 00:30:20,071 --> 00:30:21,700 You're welcome. 561 00:30:36,295 --> 00:30:38,799 Okay, you really have to stop. 562 00:30:38,800 --> 00:30:40,199 No, I have to work. 563 00:30:40,200 --> 00:30:42,299 No, stop listening to that song. 564 00:30:42,300 --> 00:30:45,620 It isn't healthy for you, and it's killing me. 565 00:30:46,400 --> 00:30:49,299 It's all I have left of him, Stacy. 566 00:30:49,300 --> 00:30:53,099 This afternoon, I looked him in the eye and called him an honest man. 567 00:30:53,100 --> 00:30:56,199 Me-- the girl who can't even tell him who I really am. 568 00:30:56,200 --> 00:30:58,790 Well, maybe one day you will. 569 00:30:58,800 --> 00:31:01,399 I'm sorry your birthday was a bust. 570 00:31:01,400 --> 00:31:03,499 But I made you a carrot cake! 571 00:31:03,500 --> 00:31:05,488 Your favorite. I'll cut you a slice. 572 00:31:05,489 --> 00:31:09,099 And even though it's after 7:00, I'll have a slice, too. 573 00:31:09,100 --> 00:31:11,799 Thanks, Stace. I'm just-- I'm not in the mood. 574 00:31:11,800 --> 00:31:14,299 I can't let Michael down. What am I gonna do? 575 00:31:14,300 --> 00:31:16,272 Well, if you're not gonna eat it... 576 00:31:16,273 --> 00:31:18,399 maybe you want to send him my carrot cake. 577 00:31:18,400 --> 00:31:22,499 Yeah, and I'll include a note that says, "sorry I lost you 15 grand... 578 00:31:22,500 --> 00:31:26,740 so here's a cake that you can't eat 'cause you're a diabetic." 579 00:31:27,200 --> 00:31:30,499 - Oh, my God, Michael's a diabetic. - Fine. Forget about the cake. 580 00:31:30,500 --> 00:31:33,090 No, no, wait. Listen to this. 581 00:31:33,700 --> 00:31:35,135 So I shot him. 582 00:31:37,396 --> 00:31:39,299 I took the money, and on the way out... 583 00:31:39,300 --> 00:31:42,683 I grabbed myself a root beer and a box of cracker jacks. 584 00:31:42,800 --> 00:31:47,799 I'm telling you now 'cause I got to do one good thing before I go. 585 00:31:47,800 --> 00:31:49,130 Cover my bases. 586 00:31:50,300 --> 00:31:52,890 I got lung cancer-- stage IV. 587 00:31:58,900 --> 00:32:02,400 A root beer and a box of cracker jacks. 588 00:32:02,600 --> 00:32:05,299 Hector Diego, the man who actually committed this crime... 589 00:32:05,300 --> 00:32:09,850 walked out of the convenience store with a root beer and a box of cracker jacks. 590 00:32:09,851 --> 00:32:12,599 We all just watched the video. What's your point, Ms. Bingum? 591 00:32:12,600 --> 00:32:17,399 Were you aware that Mr. Fernandez, the man you convicted, is a diabetic... 592 00:32:17,400 --> 00:32:20,899 and would have been extremely unlikely to drink a soda and even less likely to drink a soda... 593 00:32:20,900 --> 00:32:22,699 and eat a box of cracker jacks? 594 00:32:22,700 --> 00:32:26,899 We didn't have this confession 10 years ago when Mr. Fernandez was arrested. 595 00:32:26,900 --> 00:32:30,099 No, but you did have an eyewitness account... 596 00:32:30,100 --> 00:32:32,500 from Mrs. Ellen W. Worth. 597 00:32:33,129 --> 00:32:35,982 would you please read the highlighted portion of this police report... 598 00:32:35,983 --> 00:32:38,228 from the day of the shooting? 599 00:32:41,700 --> 00:32:45,199 "I didn't see his face, but I clearly remember the gunman left the store... 600 00:32:45,200 --> 00:32:47,599 with a soda and a box of cracker jacks." 601 00:32:47,600 --> 00:32:51,632 I'd like to submit this report as exhibit "A", your honor. 602 00:32:54,500 --> 00:32:57,699 Your office received that videotape five years ago. 603 00:32:57,700 --> 00:33:01,999 It took me one night to go through the evidence of Mr. Fernandez' case and connect the dots. 604 00:33:02,000 --> 00:33:04,917 Everything necessary to free him was in a dusty file in your office. 605 00:33:04,918 --> 00:33:07,499 There was no misconduct, Ms. Bingum. 606 00:33:07,500 --> 00:33:08,899 We did nothing wrong. 607 00:33:08,900 --> 00:33:12,299 It's not that you did anything wrong, Mr. Callahan. 608 00:33:12,300 --> 00:33:13,910 It's that you did nothing. 609 00:33:13,911 --> 00:33:18,599 And given the responsibilities of your office, doing nothing, by definition, is negligence. 610 00:33:18,600 --> 00:33:20,210 But you know that. 611 00:33:36,008 --> 00:33:37,850 Ladies and gentlemen... 612 00:33:38,500 --> 00:33:42,325 I find Mr. Schuster... repugnant. 613 00:33:44,637 --> 00:33:47,599 I can't pretend to like him or to defend his character. 614 00:33:47,600 --> 00:33:51,866 But the truth is, relationships end... 615 00:33:53,469 --> 00:33:55,084 marriages fail. 616 00:33:58,851 --> 00:34:00,363 That's reality. 617 00:34:02,278 --> 00:34:05,599 But blaming Barry Schuster for Mrs. Poole's unhappiness... 618 00:34:05,600 --> 00:34:07,770 gives him too much power. 619 00:34:09,100 --> 00:34:12,466 How many of you have ever had your car towed? 620 00:34:13,715 --> 00:34:17,499 Barry is the guy behind the desk at the impound lot. 621 00:34:17,500 --> 00:34:21,019 Do we hate him? Yes. 622 00:34:21,300 --> 00:34:24,008 Is it his fault your car got towed? 623 00:34:25,200 --> 00:34:26,666 No, it's not. 624 00:34:37,551 --> 00:34:41,487 Look at the jury-- not one of them has turned away from you. 625 00:34:41,656 --> 00:34:43,830 You just won this case. 626 00:34:49,800 --> 00:34:52,983 So, I guess you pumped some iron in prison, huh? 627 00:34:53,100 --> 00:34:54,898 - What? - Nothing. 628 00:34:55,200 --> 00:34:57,935 Don't forget to say bye when you leave. 629 00:34:58,100 --> 00:34:59,442 Uh, Teri. 630 00:34:59,600 --> 00:35:02,213 Oh, Mr. Fernandez here to see you. 631 00:35:04,243 --> 00:35:05,098 Hey. 632 00:35:07,000 --> 00:35:09,299 I got your message. What's going on? 633 00:35:09,300 --> 00:35:10,770 The D.A. called. 634 00:35:12,200 --> 00:35:13,007 And? 635 00:35:13,247 --> 00:35:15,444 They're offering you... 636 00:35:16,500 --> 00:35:19,000 $100,000 settlement. 637 00:35:20,364 --> 00:35:23,031 - Holy crap - I know! 638 00:35:23,400 --> 00:35:26,499 That's amazing, Jane. I- I don't know what to say. 639 00:35:26,500 --> 00:35:29,919 Well, this is just the beginning. I'm planning a civil suit against the D.A. personally. 640 00:35:29,920 --> 00:35:33,910 And I want to go after the investigating officers from 10 years ago. 641 00:35:33,911 --> 00:35:35,799 By the time we're done-- 642 00:35:35,800 --> 00:35:38,399 - We are done. - What do you mean? This isn't over. 643 00:35:38,400 --> 00:35:39,660 It is for me. 644 00:35:40,700 --> 00:35:41,754 Michael. 645 00:35:42,100 --> 00:35:44,099 After everything they've put you through. 646 00:35:44,100 --> 00:35:46,999 I don't want to look back anymore, Jane. 647 00:35:47,000 --> 00:35:51,199 That's all I did when I was in prison. "What if my girlfriend hadn't left me?" 648 00:35:51,200 --> 00:35:55,348 "What if... I hadn't been sleeping in my car?" 649 00:35:56,454 --> 00:35:58,567 I don't want to look back. 650 00:36:00,600 --> 00:36:03,400 I want to start living my life. 651 00:36:04,900 --> 00:36:06,790 You know what I mean? 652 00:36:07,114 --> 00:36:09,668 Yeah. I do. 653 00:36:12,500 --> 00:36:14,180 More than you know. 654 00:36:36,009 --> 00:36:38,699 Just wanted to thank you for all your hard work. 655 00:36:38,700 --> 00:36:40,182 They're lovely. 656 00:36:40,300 --> 00:36:41,999 Ah, it's the least I can do. 657 00:36:42,000 --> 00:36:45,209 You did get my invoice, didn't you? 658 00:36:45,466 --> 00:36:47,399 You won the case and saved my business. 659 00:36:47,400 --> 00:36:50,799 I'd, uh-- I'd like to retain your services for next time. 660 00:36:50,800 --> 00:36:55,390 - I imagine there will be a next time. - I think it's a safe bet. 661 00:36:56,300 --> 00:36:58,820 Did you want to have dinner to celebrate? 662 00:36:58,821 --> 00:37:00,782 Don't you want to celebrate with your wife? 663 00:37:00,783 --> 00:37:04,561 Ah, she's out of town. I'm a free man for the night. 664 00:37:07,157 --> 00:37:09,207 Barry, um... 665 00:37:10,044 --> 00:37:13,556 I like winning cases, and I'm thrilled we won. 666 00:37:14,100 --> 00:37:17,748 But I think it's best if we don't work together anymore. 667 00:37:18,300 --> 00:37:22,185 And if you're looking for a date, I can suggest a website. 668 00:37:23,094 --> 00:37:25,299 I didn't think you had a problem with my business. 669 00:37:25,300 --> 00:37:26,340 I don't. 670 00:37:28,441 --> 00:37:30,498 But, damn it, I wish I did. 671 00:37:30,582 --> 00:37:33,799 I want to believe in the sanctity of marriage... 672 00:37:33,800 --> 00:37:35,853 till death do us part. 673 00:37:36,200 --> 00:37:39,940 - What's so wrong with that? - It's not reality. 674 00:37:40,700 --> 00:37:42,380 Maybe you're right. 675 00:37:43,100 --> 00:37:47,262 And maybe there isn't one perfect guy for me, but... 676 00:37:50,900 --> 00:37:53,664 I want to be open to the possibility. 677 00:37:55,900 --> 00:37:56,876 Okay. 678 00:38:02,500 --> 00:38:04,670 Good luck with that, Kim. 679 00:38:21,700 --> 00:38:22,792 Bingum. 680 00:38:24,225 --> 00:38:26,499 If you're here to fire me, I'd like it in writing. 681 00:38:26,500 --> 00:38:28,399 It makes it easier to get unemployment. 682 00:38:28,400 --> 00:38:30,290 Why would I fire you? 683 00:38:30,600 --> 00:38:34,130 'Cause you said if I took on the D.A.'s office, you'd fire me. 684 00:38:34,700 --> 00:38:38,899 No, what I meant was, if you took on the D.A.'s office and lost, I'd fire you. 685 00:38:38,900 --> 00:38:40,296 But you won. 686 00:38:41,000 --> 00:38:43,170 I can't let you go now. 687 00:38:43,300 --> 00:38:46,870 You'd have three offers by noon tomorrow. 688 00:38:47,000 --> 00:38:51,052 As far as I'm concerned, you're the lawyer of the day around here. 689 00:38:51,200 --> 00:38:52,593 Just the day? 690 00:38:54,100 --> 00:38:56,247 Actually, about one more hour. 691 00:38:56,398 --> 00:38:59,399 Then we're gonna get a hailstorm of crap from the D.A.'s office. 692 00:38:59,400 --> 00:39:02,207 I'm gonna need you to deal with that. 693 00:39:03,300 --> 00:39:05,768 - I'll see you tonight, Bingum. - Tonight? 694 00:39:06,296 --> 00:39:07,600 Uh, damn! 695 00:39:08,900 --> 00:39:12,653 I'm no good with surprises. People need to learn that. 696 00:39:38,981 --> 00:39:41,399 I just want to let you know, I'm looking at this party... 697 00:39:41,400 --> 00:39:44,099 as deb's 24th through 32nd birthdays. 698 00:39:44,100 --> 00:39:46,599 So you have a lot of celebrating to do. 699 00:39:46,600 --> 00:39:47,599 Thanks. 700 00:39:47,600 --> 00:39:50,299 I can't believe how quickly you threw all this together. 701 00:39:50,300 --> 00:39:54,850 Well, I had a lot of help from Teri and that cutie. 702 00:39:58,129 --> 00:40:02,236 I just want to put him in my purse like a Paris Hilton chihuahua. 703 00:40:02,400 --> 00:40:05,060 Well, he's had all his shots. 704 00:40:05,177 --> 00:40:06,600 Go talk to him. 705 00:40:12,100 --> 00:40:15,950 - Hey, Stacy. Did you see my moves? - Mm-hmm. 706 00:40:24,164 --> 00:40:25,299 Happy birthday. 707 00:40:25,300 --> 00:40:27,474 - Thanks. - Nice dress. 708 00:40:34,900 --> 00:40:36,999 So, what do you think I should do next? 709 00:40:37,000 --> 00:40:40,299 Oh, Fred. There's about to be a disaster. 710 00:40:40,300 --> 00:40:42,299 She's tone-deaf. Aah. 711 00:40:42,300 --> 00:40:45,199 Sweetie, not a good time. We have guests. 712 00:40:45,200 --> 00:40:49,680 It's my party, and sometimes a girl's got to sing. 713 00:40:49,700 --> 00:40:51,264 Here we go. 714 00:40:57,000 --> 00:41:00,600 * Boy, I hear you in my dreams * 715 00:41:00,700 --> 00:41:04,100 * I feel your whisper across the sea * 716 00:41:04,200 --> 00:41:07,900 * I keep you with me in my heart * 717 00:41:08,000 --> 00:41:09,899 * You make it easier... * 718 00:41:09,900 --> 00:41:13,099 Who would have thought Jane Bingum had a voice like that? 719 00:41:13,100 --> 00:41:16,761 * ...lucky I'm in love with my best friend * 720 00:41:16,900 --> 00:41:20,341 * Lucky to have been where I have been * 721 00:41:20,500 --> 00:41:25,378 * Lucky to be coming home again * 722 00:41:26,441 --> 00:41:29,557 * Though the breezes through the trees * 723 00:41:29,558 --> 00:41:30,659 That's our song. 724 00:41:30,660 --> 00:41:33,699 * Move so pretty, you're all I see * 725 00:41:33,700 --> 00:41:35,212 * And as the world... * 726 00:41:35,213 --> 00:41:39,199 Grayson, I admire your devotion to Deb-- I really do. 727 00:41:39,200 --> 00:41:41,472 But you got to let go. 728 00:41:42,887 --> 00:41:45,099 You can't hold on to someone who's not here. 729 00:41:45,100 --> 00:41:46,499 * ...my best friend * 730 00:41:46,500 --> 00:41:49,859 * Lucky to have been where I have been * 731 00:41:50,100 --> 00:41:55,900 * Lucky to be coming home again * 732 00:41:57,400 --> 00:42:01,000 * Lucky we're in love in every way * 733 00:42:01,159 --> 00:42:04,699 * Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed * 734 00:42:04,700 --> 00:42:08,693 * Lucky to be coming home someday * Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts